


Mistletoe

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimidue, Dimitri Week (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue's first kiss.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mistletoe

It truly was a scene from a masterpiece painted by an artist with a talented hand and an eye for beauty. Dimitri eyes were glazed with a dreamy haze as he admired the snow coated streets of the capital from his palace's balcony. People below resembled bears in their fur coats as they carried on through the cold. In the windows icicles glistened with the same colour play as diamonds. Through the sound of hoofs, children could be heard playing, their laughter was a contagion and the king was afflicted. He laughed wholeheartedly, a rare sound from a serious man. 

Despite his merriment he was still a warrior at heart; always alert and ever viligent. One ear remained open to any potential threats. When he heard the drum of footsteps upon the marble floor his instincts took control. A hand rested on his trusty lance and his eyes narrowed as his focus tunnelled. Louder and louder with every step, equally measured and weighted, calculated even, Dimitri's paranoia caused illusions in his mind. They were heavy steps, akin to a armoured warrior, he readied himself to foil an assassination attempt.

"Your Highness, I am glad to have found you." To most Dedue spoke in a monotone which only added to his intimidating presence, however Dimitri only heard comfort and saw his gentleness. Everything about Dimitri relaxed in the company of his closest ally

"What is it Dedue?" Dimitri wished his dear friend wouldn't be so formal. They were alone, it would be acceptable address each other more casually . 

"Above my head is one of many plants I have found hanging from the ceiling." Dedue tilted his head upwards towards a sprig of mistletoe. Dimitri tugged up in his collar, the interior of his attire had transformed into sauna, invisible steam built up within. An itch, unscratchable, unreachable and irritating lurked underneath the first layer of skin; a sign of awkwardness and embarrassment; not becoming of a king. He continued to pull at his collar, suddenly every item of clothing seemed to cling to his amble frame. 

"Your Highness?" A soft reassurance was like a cosy blanket woven by Dedue's deep velvety voice. He observed how hot and bothered Dimitri had become, the fidgety unease of a normally composed and gentlemanly king. "Would you like me to remove the plants?"

"Eeeerrr No…" Dimitri paused as his eyes diverted to the ground, unable to glaze upon the proud cheekbones, distinguished facial features and powdery eyes of his most beloved and cherished friend. "That won't be necessary." From man to schoolboy with a crush, all it had taken for Dimitri to transform was mistletoe. "Mistletoe is a native and seasonal plant, very appropriate for this time of year."

Dedue inched closer, one of his tender hands engulfed his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You seem unsettled. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dimitri's laughter was a little harder than he expected, meanwhile fireworks of rosy hues exploded upon cheeks. "Unsettled! No, that is not the correct word. I am not unsettled just a little shy. Yes, shy, that is the right word. Do you know the traditions relating to mistletoe?"

Dedue's face was a blank canvas which Dimitri could paint with his words and actions. "No, I am sorry, I have never heard anything about mistletoe before."

There was a dramatic clearing of his throat, accompanied with a deep sigh of composure, if Dedue did not know about mistletoe then Dimitri would have to give a demonstration. Eye to eye they stood, an unbreakable yearning between two benevolent souls. Dimitri's eyes were the colour of the vast cerulean which met with the infinite apple green meadow of charming blooms in Dedue's. Stillness seemed to last eternally, time meaningless in precious moments where millions of wordless conversations were exchanged between hearts. Dimitri removed the hand from his shoulders, his fingers linked inbetween Dedue's, two pieces of a jigsaw that belonged together. His other hand stroked the scarred cheek, covered with the memories of protection and healing. They wore these memories all over their bodies and deep within, deeper than the catacombs of the heart.

The first kiss was an intricate dance of the tiniest movements, the slightest brush of nose upon nose was the initial move. Dedue looked a little confused but did not object, on the contrary, a kaleidoscope of butterflies wings were trapped inside his heart, making it light. Dimitri lowered his head, fluttering his eyelashes over his lips. Eyelashes were replaced by lips, a feathery caress which lingered on as once again their eyes met. 

Was this a dream? Dedue could not tell. His head was light and hazy, his heart had erupted with lovesongs, his skin tingled and his stomach felt as warm as soup. All these sensations and many more, which were indescribable, made him feel wonderful. He could not recall the last time he had felt anything remotely similar. Each tender caress stole his breath along with his ability to react. It was like Dimitri had frozen him in this perfect moment. 

Nothing was more intense than a kiss with eyes wide open, penetrating eyes which peered into the abyss of the soul. Nothing could past between their lips, they inhaled one another. On tiptoe Dimitri leant in, a hand trailed through the snowy locks as he pulled himself flush against Dedue. Heart danced with heart as the beats were felt against the skin. Dimitri sought the warm moisture within the mouth, his tongue passed the barriers of silent lips to taste every flavour available. Two tongues soon became bellydancers, undulating, rippling and dipping in unison. 

Dimitri's hands found sanctuary resting on Dedue's back relishing the sturdiness and strength inherent within. In Contrast; Dedue's used his arms as a cape, completely engulfing his leige, making it impossible for them to be any closer. When their lips parted they were still connected by a shimmering trail of saliva. 

"If you stand underneath mistletoe with another person, tradition dictates that you should kiss." Dimitri pressed his smile onto Dedue's lips, indulging in a little smooching. 

"Would you kiss me if there was no mistletoe present?" Dedue tried to remain composed but vulnerability was evident in his voice, rejection would destroy him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and yearned for Dimitri to keep it safe. 

"I am grateful for the mistletoe. It has enabled me to do something that I have been longing to do for a while." When Dedue smiled, Dimitri pecked around the curved silhouette. "There has only ever been you Dedue. My heart only beats for you."

"My heart only beats for you as well Dimitri." Dedue reciprocated the kiss by tracing a wider smiling silhouette on Dimitri's lips.

"My heart skips a beat whenever you say my name. On your lips my name sounds beautiful." Dimitri covered Dedue's entire face with a downpour of affection. He kissed both eyelids which shielded emeralds from harm, then a line of pecks hiked up to the peak of his nose, before he kissed the red apples of the cheeks and finally drew patterns with his lips over the forehead.

"You flatter me…" Dedue fought with a lump in his throat which tried to prohibit him from speaking. " Dimitri." White mist filtered through his lips and brushed against Dimitri's cheek. 

The cold of the winter couldn't come between them, they had the protection of an embrace to keep warm. There was no need to speak, love was communicated via touch. Dimitri had untied the ponytail and buried his fingers in soft snowy strands while Dedue stroked in circles along the spine with the lightness of air. 

"Where do we go from here? I cannot imagine the people will support a relationship with a man from Duscur." Hesitation marked his words with a quivering uncertainty , almost as though his voice could shatter like glass. 

"People will believe that you have corrupted me, manipulated me and are using me. As long as we have love we have a formidable weapon against their misconceptions. It will take time, and during that time we will hit brick walls and face many obstacles but together we will succeed. We will take things slowly. I want to take my time discovering every inch of you Dedue, every inch of mind, body and heart. " The beginning of their relationship was celebrated with hot breathy kisses, needy kisses, the kind of kisses which replaced the necessity of breathing. The only thing they needed to inhale was each other.


End file.
